Discord
Discord Discord is a Sovereign (Awarded Elements) Element awared to any players getting the "Highly Active" rank on the official Elemental Battlegrounds Discord server during the time of July to October 2018. It's based on Damage and Healing, best used in 2v2 or generally in fights while in a Team. Spells Discordian Beam "User creates a Beam Of Light and a Beam Of Darkness that shoots at the location of the cursor, The Light beam will heal 65 HP on yourself or an ally each 3 seconds, And the Dark beam will deal High damage. Using Right click will turn on the homing mode, making the Light beam home onto the lowest ally or yourself, and the Dark beam home onto the closest Player in range." * The only Move to have a function with right click. * One of the best healing moves. Duality Flight "User stops in his current position, gets up in the air and grows "Wings of Duality"And dashes to the cursor location in a zig zag motion when a maximum 2 players are around. 3 when an allied Player is around. Ally will be healed 30HP and Players will be dealt medium damage, Distance travelled will empower the impact damage when landing on target location" * The course of flight (aka the dash from player > player /or/ player > ally > player is determined before take off. * When User dashes to an Player that is currently teleporting away, it will add to the travelled distance and will not change the course of flight. * The target location is determind by the last spot the user's cursor was at before the wings grew. * If no Players are there to fly to, the User will just fly to the target location. Dual Bombardment "User stops in his current position and lets a Spiral of Light and Dark drop down on themselves. The Spiral is made of Light and Dark orbs, Each respective orb falling on the ground will explode in light or in darkness, Light healing the User 10HP each and Darkness orbs Low damage each. The spiral starts off slow, and begins picking up speed. * This is a self healing spell and should not be used in the middle of a crowd, since the User is unable to use anything and is unable to move until the attack is over, its leaving them defense-less, If a player however is near you the darkness orbs should do its job. Disarray "User creates a force of blue energy and throws it on his cursor's target location, Halfway in the flight the energy multiplies and turns into White and Black orbs, Players hit by any Orb will take medium damage and multiply the orb shockwave. * Theroatically speaking, this spell could go infinitely. * Only spell in Discords move set to have damage dealt by light orbs too. Light in/and Dark (Ultimate) "User temporarily throws Earth into a Dimension with one side dark and one side light, During that period 2 Giant Disolving Ghosts of Light and Dark roam the sky, shooting buffed Light/Dark orbs at players and allies and screaming in agony while slowly melting and filling the map with painful screams and screeches, the sky fades from white to dark every 5 seconds, the whole ultimate lasts 30 seconds. * 30 second makes it the longest ultimate that deals damage, however, the orbs are easy to dodge. * The screams of the ghosts might scare younger audience. * The ghosts orbit the earth and take about half of the sky. Category:Discordian's Element Ideas